Warmth
by Aquatic Rain
Summary: Tails tells Sonic that their friendship is fading because they never spend any time together. He decides to take him on a vacation to the first place they meant. Will hidden emotions come out on the trip? (Sails)


_**Disclaimer:** Sonic and co. are owned by SEGA of Japan. This is a SegaSonic fic. SEGASONIC. Not Sonic X, not Archie, not Fleetway, not SatAM, SEGASONIC. The characters ages are up to you, but Tails is around Sonic's age here. In other words years later._

_**We wrote this, Snow Blade and Echidna Squared. Just to let you know we are both authors on this website at the Sonic section and we wrote this together. Our penname is Aquatic Rain and we are two people, just to make that clear to all of you since we already got one review that was confused.** _

Snow Blade

This was a collaboration written by me and Echidna Squared. Its a Sails fic and its the first sails fic I've worked on. Gotta hand it Insane (Echidna Squared) has some good ideas. I wrote the Sonic lines and description. I hope you all enjoy it.

_Echidna Squared  
_  
I wrote the Tails sentences. If you have a problem with that, go eff yourself. Detailed reviews are more useful, oh, and if you hate malexmale or guyxguy or slash or yaoi or whatever then go away now instead of moaning about it.

* * *

**Warmth**

_Chapter 1  
Embrace_

It was a very cloudy morning upon the sky of Mystic Ruins. The gray and white clouds passed along the sky blocking out the sunshine, for a certain blue blur this was a breeze since the sun always annoyed him as he ran. This morning was a bit different since Sonic was running up a hill with a small workshop at the top.

He raced up the hill in a flash and proceeded towards the steps. He quickly climbed each one and lightly knocked against the metal door. He then awaited for a response.

"Come in!" Shouted the fox from inside the workshop.

Sonic opened the door, surprised by his reaction. "Alright. You seem like your in a hurry." He walked into the room of the workshop and shut the door behind him.

The fox's legs were under heavy machinery, dirty smelling and extremely messy, Sonic had to watch the floor. "Sonic, you know I can't talk when I'm doing the Tornado or I'll get distracted..." The fox told him sounding annoyed.

The blue blur walked over to where he was working. He examined the Tornado and the work he was doing on it. He pulled his head down and cocked his head. "Well...maybe you could take a break. I'm sure your a mess from all of that hard work."

Tails moved from under the Tornado slowly, and came out covered in black thick oil. "You know, it's the only thing that actually keeps me occupied... it's fine for you to go speeding around, but I have more important things to do..." The fox got up, obviously irritated. "Anyway, I'm taking a shower. If you want to stay, go into my house." The fox huffed and slammed the door leading to his house behind him.

Sonic muttered to himself. "What's his problem? He's usually never like this..." He just put it to the back of his mind and walked to the door that led to Tails House. "It couldn't have come at a worst time..." He opened up the door and entered.

He came into a room that was filled with furniture, tables and other household items. He looked around and saw that the house was well kept and clean. "He must not spend a lot of time in his house since he works on his machines all of the time." Sonic thought and chuckled. "Its even kinda cute." The hedgehog saw a couch and he quickly flopped on it. He crawled to the left side and rested his arms on the arm rest.

Tails came out, fur slightly wet, and stood by the door without Sonic noticing. "Still lazy, aren't you?"

The cobalt hedgehog lightly chuckled with a smile. "Yep. With all this speeding I do I never have time to rest a bit."

"Sometimes you're pathetic, though, aren't you? I mean, you never take a chance to love life for one-second." The fox turned his back instinctively.

Sonic was surprised that he was still acting angry and moody. "I do Tails...when I'm out racing I take my chance to explore beautiful landscapes with fields of colorful rainbows. Its quite a sight." He frowned a little with a grunt and tilted his head down, looking at the floor. "Maybe I could take you their sometime."

"Hmmph, that isn't likely! You only talk to me when it suits you nowadays. We never spend time together, and no, before you mock me, that isn't the reason I'm annoyed." The fox crossed his arms. "You're so self-obssessed."

"I am, am I?" Sonic just shook his head. "I greet you to come with me someplace and that's how you react? Fine, we'll go someplace YOU want to go." He scoffed. "Lets go today, and no I wouldn't mock you."

"Well, you seem to forget it's beenten years since I first met you! No time spent together, nothing. You had better go with me, Sonic!" The fox looked hurt.

"If you want to spend so much time with me..." A stray thought crossed his mind. "Why don't we take a vacation. A vacation to the first place we meant, Westside Island."

Tails smiled. "Exactly what I had in mind..." His face saddened again. "This isn't just to improve your tan, is it?"

A shocked look came to his face. "Not a tan...but to spend time with you. We are best friends aren't we?" A smile came to his face after he saw the warm expressio of Tails face grow happy. "Trust me, it'll be the best damn vacation you ever had, but one more thing, I don't want you to get angry at me on the trip like you were now, or else we won't be able to enjoy the time together."

"Thanks, Sonic!" The fox hugged his friend, without thinking, he pulled away and hid. "Uhhh... anyway, I think you owe it to Amy to tell her you'll be away... she gets a bit... agitated."

Sonic smiled. "Your welcome Tails, I'm glad I could brighten up your day." He sighed after he heard him say the world of the pink hedgehog, Amy. "Ugh...I'll make something up for her, because if she knows we're going to Westside Island she'll freak. Because then she'll say-" He rose his voice to act girlie like Amy. "Oh Sonic! Its so romantic! You have to take me with you! If you don't I'll cry!" He lowered his voice back to normal and laughed at what he just did.

Tails giggled... "You're such a blockhead, Sonic. But you're a great friend to me... you're the only one that understands me..."

"Its good to see the real you coming back." He wiggled around on the couch and had a warm smile. "Thank you Tails. Best friends do understand eachother most of the time, but sometimes it evolves more then that...I mean friendship wise." He started to blush but made a grunt trying to cover up what he just said. "The most special of friends of the most special bond. That's what I meant to say."

"Uhhh, sure. I mean, you're faithful to your friends, if not a little selfish... but then again you do often save us all, so we have a debt..." Tails did think there was something... unfullfilling to Sonic's sentence, but he put it to the back of his mind. "Well... you could always tell Cream where we're going. That way, Amy knows but she can't come..." Tails smirked.

He laughed. "Poor Amy. The only reason she loves me is because I save her...even though I save the rest of you I don't see you saying I love you over and over again. She should love me for who I am." He told him.

"Meh... Amy is harmless... I doubt she truly loves you though... but... then again, she's never seen the real you..." The fox blushed slightly.

He thought a little as he moved around on the couch again. "That's true...the only person who's seen the true me is..." A sudden thought came over his mind. "It was you. And here I am not spending time with the person who knows me the best! God, I am a jerk!" He smacked himself on the forehead.

Tails looked away as to avoid speaking, however, he couldn't prevent himself from doing so. "Well... not a jerk..."

"I must admit, I am a little stubborn...but..." He took a deep breath. "When are we gonna go to Westside Island? I can't wait to get their!" A sign of joy rushed over his body as he jumped off of the couch. The vacation had inched closer.

"When I can get the Tornado ready... I guess... wanna fly this time?" The fox loved flying, but this time he didn't feel like doing so... "It's better if you do... I, uhhh... don't feel well..."

"That's alright. I've driven the Tornado a couple of times. And I know the routes to Westside Island perfectly." He sighed a bit as he looked at the kitsune. "If your not feeling good we can keep the trip on hold until your better."

"No! I mean, I want to go. I'm not that sick..." The fox wrapped his arms around his stomach, feigning sickness. "...but I don't feel that well..."

"Alright then. If you say so. I just don't want you to be miserable their." He took a few steps around the room glancing at some objects. "Lets get going then."

The kitsune sighed. "Okay, we'll telephone Cream when we're there to tell us if anything is going on or if Amy is having a mental breakdown..." The fox paced towards the door. "Come on, then..."

He chuckled at the thought of Amy having a mental breakdown but walked over to the door with Tails. He opened it up and walked back into the workshop. He then remembered Tails was working on the Tornado when first stopped by. "Is it flyable? You were working on it when I came here. Did you fix everything you needed to?" He asked.

The fox turned around. "Of course it's flyable. I only usually take it apart for leisure, remember?" Tails put on his pilot gear.

Sonic nodded remembering. He raced to the Tornado and jumped in the front seat that controlled the plane. He told Tails he didn't need any pilot goggles or anything since he didn't use it.

The fox sat in the back-seat of the cockpit and gripped his arm. Perhaps is wasn't so enjoyable after all...


End file.
